


Christmas in Gibraltar, Junker Edition

by deltadiva



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Funny, Junkers - Freeform, M/M, slowly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltadiva/pseuds/deltadiva
Summary: A (late) secret santa gift for Arachnida, one of the members in a Roadrat server I'm in. This is my first official Roadrat fic, minus the freeform poem I wrote, and I'm happy with how it turned out despite giving myself a small time frame to do it! : DForgive the many typos that may still be in here, but please enjoy! <3





	Christmas in Gibraltar, Junker Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsArachnid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsArachnid/gifts).



It was late one Christmas Eve, and the Watchtower was peaceful with the sound of sleeping Overwatch members. Everyone was snuggled up safely in their beds…all except two: a Rat and a Hog. Their home country, Australia, was already awake and celebrating the holiday (there was a 10 hour time difference between Gibraltar and Sydney). It was only appropriate that they’d do the same!

Junkrat was making a mess in the cafeteria, ovens blazing, sink full of dirty dishes and fruit carcasses. He was still his dirty rat self, save for the frilly apron he “borrowed” from Mercy and some festive shorts to replace his usual orange. He was humming Good King Wenceslas while decorating a nearly-scorched Christmas Cake. 

Meanwhile, Roadhog was outside in the cold, but it wasn’t cold where he stood. A searchlight was shone directly above him and an outspread picnic blanket to resemble the blazing Aussie sun, while a barbecue grill was fired up with prawn skewers and half-chickens sizzling to perfection. He, too, was in more Christmas-y attire, even antlers glued on top of his gas mask.

“Rooooooadie~!” Called the shrill voice of Junkrat, who carried all the Christmas treats outside to place on the blanket. “Ahh, th’ sweet smell of barbecue. Oh, it’s been a long time since I’ve had this. Thanks, mate!”

“Hmm.” Roadhog gave a grunt in response, along with a glance over the traditional fare that his partner had prepared. “…You made pavlova?” He asked.

“And why the hell not? Took me ages to find a proper recipe. Think it turned out brilliant, if you asked me.” Junkrat scoffed at him, smiling proudly at his fruity creation. “Ugh, I’m starrrvin’.”

“We gotta keep it down.” Roadhog warned in a harsh whisper. 

“Oy, I know, I know.” Rat waved his hands dismissively at him. “I don’t fancy gettin’ beaten to a bloody pulp t’night. It’s Christmas, damn it. Let’s eat!”

There were not any objections on that front, and the two devoured their holiday feast. Roadie let his mask slide up to reveal his thick lips and piercings on his nose. It took everything within Junkrat to not stare at the intimidating and perhaps slightly arousing sight. They cleaned out the pavlova, shrimp and chicken. There they sat on the picnic blanket, bellies nearly full with chicken bones and empty beer bottles surrounding. The only things intact were the cake and two wrapped gifts. The biggest one read “To Mako”, while a small box had the Rat’s given name scrawled on it.

“’To Jamison’, eh? Aren’t ya precious?” Junkrat grinned toothily, one of his trademark laughs slipping out. “Huehhahe~ Open yers first, mate, I can’t wait!”

“Yeah, yeah,” muttered Mako, taking the large gift and opening it up. To his surprise, there nestled in a pile of tissue paper was a scrap gun, except shinier and painted in a festive red and green. There was even a sticker that said “From Junkrat” on the top. “New weapon…”

“Yeah, yer old one was almost in pieces, mate!” Junkrat crawled over to admire his work. “You can cram more scrap in there, twice th’ accuracy too!”

“You didn’t have to.” Roadhog’s deep voice revealed a twinge of irritation. “Really, you shouldn’t have.”

“Aww, don’t talk like that, Hoggie.” Junkrat pouted, reaching over to place a hand on his arm. “Y’deserve it! After all, what are partners for, eh? We look out for each other’s skins! And hey, these blokes can say what they like: you’re an asset to the team. Me? I just blow shit up for fun.” He shrugged up and smiled.

Grumbling in response, Hog’s meaty hand pushed Rat away gently and pointed at his gift. “Your turn. Won’t be as good as yers.”

“Ooh, roight, my turn!” Laughing giddily, he opened his small gift. Inside were two small, woven bits of cloth, resembling small beanies. They were flaming orange with black stripes and a Rip-Tire embroidered onto each one. His eyes grew big with wonder. “What’re these…? They’re ripper!”

Mako sighed and grabbed Junkrat’s peg-leg, detaching it with ease and placing one of the woolies on his stub. “One for yer arm, too.” He said softly.

Jamie was blushing as he wiggled his stubby leg, admiring his new gift. “Did ya make ‘em yourself, mate?”

“Nah. Had help from the British sheila,” he replied.

“Tracer helped ya make those? I’ll have to give ‘er my thanks, later. She’s one of the only ones here who can stand our dirty arses.” He looked up at Mako, his eyes gleaming with happiness. Noticing that his hand was close by, he took it with both of his hands and kissed it. “Yer’re the best, Roadie. Happy Christmas.”

“…Happy Christmas.” Roadie’s hand ruffled through Junkrat’s mess of hair. 

“Heehee~” He grinned like a proper Cheshire cat. “’Ey, we got a cake t’eat! Better hop to it b’fore someone starts t’wonder who made a mess of th’ mess hall!”

Roadhog managed a wheezy chuckle, slicing up the cake for them. 

The two sat close to each other as they munched, looking up at the scattering of stars in the sky and a glowing moon that contrasted the blaring searchlight shining on them. It was a beautiful way to end their own Christmas celebration, but it wasn’t over just yet.

After they cleaned up the mess they made outside and the cafeteria, they returned to their quarters. It was still quite late, and the boys changed into some more comfortable sleeping clothes.

“I love me new stubby socks.” Jamie muttered happily to himself, wiggling his stubs around to sport the new accessories. “But wait! There’s one more thing I wanna give ya. But first, open yer mask up a bit. C’mon, just a lil’ bit?”

Roadhog was thankful that his eye roll was hidden, and he lifted the bottom of his mask a bit. “Dunno what you’re playin’ at, but get it over with,” his lips moved deliciously with every word.

Junkrat giggled quietly, getting on his tiptoes to place a kiss directly on that mouth he couldn’t resist looking at, then he went to run behind the bed. “D-don’t hurt me!” He cried.

Instead of getting chased down and pummeled, a hearty laugh emitted from the large man. “…Well, ya comin’ back, or do I have to drag ya?”

Jamie peeked out from the other side of his bed, crawling on top of it. “Wait, you…y’not mad?” 

Roadhog sat down beside him and turned the lamp off so no light would shine on him. The mask was heard dropping to the floor, and a hand placed on Rat’s waist. A small gasp left the scrawny junker. “Shut up.” He whispered, leaning in to kiss him deeply. He let Rat’s only hand touch and explore his maskless face, his only stipulation being unseen…for now. He gave the thin lips of Jamie a few more kisses before leaving his bedside. “G’night, ya filthy Rat.” He said in a teasing tone, picking up his mask on his way back to bed.

Junkrat got under the covers, his face hot and heart pounding as he tried to question the true ending of his Christmas shenanigans. “…G’night, Roadie,” he squeaked, curling up in a ball. Closing his eyes, he smiled and touched his own mouth, engraining the feeling of Roadhog’s mouth in his memory.


End file.
